


Телохранитель

by R2R



Series: Star Wars short stories [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Qui-Gon Lives
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Квай-Гон не погиб на Набу, и в какой-то момент Совет джедаев назначает его телохранителем Палпатина.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Телохранитель

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на TFA One String Fest.

\- Я туда не полезу, - говорит канцлер, с подозрением оглядывая пролом в стене. Судя по звукам, перестрелка всё ближе.  
\- Это самое безопасное место во всём дворце. А здесь скоро будет жарко.  
Квай-Гон подмигивает ему. Отбивает пару случайных выстрелов, нетерпеливо поворачивается:  
\- Давайте. Подсадить?  
\- Не полезу, - повторяет Палпатин, стискивая руки и пытаясь выглядеть сразу и убедительно, и беспомощно.  
Квай-Гон отмахивается от очередного залпа, бластерные разряды с шипением втыкаются в стену вокруг канцлера.  
\- Мы их долго не удержим, учитель! - кричит Кеноби с дальнего конца коридора, из-за перекрёстка. - Уходите.  
\- Понял. Уходим.  
Квай-Гон шагает к канцлеру, улыбается, - интересно, это должно было выглядеть ободряюще? - деловито обхватывает его одной рукой, и пока тот пытается осознать, что происходит, джедай ловко разворачивает его, вталкивает в пролом, и вот уже оба летят в провал, который кажется бездонным, съезжают по наклонной трубе, сваливаются в какой-то люк, перебегают по коридору, ныряют в новую трубу, снова падают, съезжают, катятся куда-то вниз, над головой у Палпатина делает вжих-вжих зелёный меч, который рыцарь Джинн не потрудился выключить, потом меч куда-то девается, Квай-Гон снимает с пояса трос с крюком.  
Они с канцлером стоят на самом краю тридцатиметровой шахты.  
Брошенный невозможным джедаем крюк цепляется за какой-то лязгающий механизм наверху, и вот они уже летят "маятником", и Палпатин изо всех сил держится за Квай-Гона, а тот успевает выхватить меч, отмахнуться от стреляющих в спину дройдеков, и наконец-то, наконец-то, оказавшись на той стороне, закрывает за ними дверь.  
\- Ушли.  
Это лишь краткая передышка, дверь содрогается от выстрелов.  
Квай-Гон улыбается.  
\- Ну вот. Говорил же, здесь безопасно.  
\- Постой, - Палпатин сползает по стене, вяло отмахивается, мол, дай отдохнуть.  
\- Ещё немного, - джедай стоит над ним и протягивает ему руку. Жёсткая ладонь, весёлые глаза, светящийся зелёный полукруг меча, снова безумный бег по коридорам, сумасшедшие прыжки, дым в воздухе, мигающее освещение, силовое поле, безопасность, опасность, безопасность...  
\- Напомни мне, чтобы я попросил у Совета...  
\- Да? - Квай-Гон оборачивается.  
И Палпатин забывает, что хотел сказать "чтобы они больше не назначали тебя моим телохранителем".


End file.
